BYSR (Remake Be yourself)
by C. Lawiet
Summary: pertualangan tiga orang gadis yang berusaha mencari kebebasan dibalik latar belakang keluarganya yang bisa dibilang "tidak biasa-biasa saja." dan berusaha mencari cinta yang sesungguhnya. BAD SUMMARY - OOC - AU . Mind RnR pleaseee?


HALO SEMUAAAAAAAA! LALALALAA YEYEYEYEYEYEY! = L , KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA ABAL NAN ABSURD SEBENARNYA INI REMAKENYA FF YANG BE YOURSELF. FF YANG BE YOURSELF ITU MALESSS BANGET BUAT DITERUSIN SOALNYA ADA BEBERAPA CHAPTER YANG SALAH UPLOAD KAYAK CHAPTER 2 SEHARUNYA CHAPTER 4 DAN SEBAGAINYA. DI FF "BYS (REMAKE)" INI L SUDAH BANYAK BELAJAR DARI BERBAGAI SUMBER DAN BERUSAHA MEMPERPANJANG TIAP CHAPTER BESERTA EYD , SO SILAHKAN RnR OKEYYY? SUPAYA FFNYA MAKIN BAGUS DAN INDAH/?

.

.

.

**BYS (REMAKE)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, dan SaIno.**

**Slight SasuHina, NaruIno, SakuSai.**

**Warning : abal, jelek, parah, OOC, TYPO bertebaran ,ide pasaran .**

**If you tidak suka dengan my fanfiction , don't read it. Okeyyy?**

**NO FLAME BUT NEED SARAN YANG MEMBUILDING (?)**

.

.

Sakura memarkirkan mobil mercy keluaran terbarunya di tempat parkir indoor sekolah ternama di Jepang tersebut. Sora (langit) pagi di Tokyo,Jepang itu sudah sangat mendung, tetapi Sakura tetap mendesak agar atap mercy-nya dibuka- meskipun Ino dan Hinata sudah melarangnya tetapi menurut Sakura atap terbuka bisa lebih menampilkan kesan _cool_ .

Kedua –ralat- ketiga orang itu pun "angin-anginan" sepanjang perjalanan dari Fairfax residence (apartement pribadi tempat mereka bertiga tinggal) sampai _Horikoshi Gakuen_ hanya karena keinginan besar Sakura yang tidak mungkin bisa Ino ataupun Hinata tentang. Sakura melirik kaca spion mobilnya untuk sekedar merapihkan tataan rambutnya.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura ketika Sakura melihat kearah Ino yang sedang melipat rok –yang menurut Sakura sudah cukup pendek-

Ino menghela nafas. "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rok mu maksudku_ pig_." _Pig_ itulah sapaan akrab Sakura terhadap Ino yang masih sibuk melipat rok-nya hingga dua lipatan.

"oh.. maksudmu ini?," Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk lipatan pada rok-nya. "Hanya memendekan rok, aku tidak suka. Ketika tidak dilipat rok ini 5 cm dibawah lutut ku seharusnya rok ideal ku adalah 5 cm diatas lutut." Lanjut ino.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan yang menurut Sakura "_sangat amat tidak masuk akal_" tersebut.

"Sa-Sakura…" ujar gadis berambut dan bermata ungu seperti lavender tersebut yang tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi secara tidak sengaja Sakura dan Ino melupakan keberadaan gadis tersebut –Hinata.

"Ya Hinata?" jawab Sakura dan Ino berbarengan. Sendangkan keduanya langsung melempar pandangan dan tersenyum simpul,

"A-Ah itu bisakah kita kekelas sekarang? Bukankah murid baru tidak boleh telat?" Tanya Hinata polos. Yaps, Hinata memang yang paling polos diantara mereka bertiga. Dia –Hinata tidak pernah berani sedikit pun melanggar peraturan dimana saja, kapan saja, dan dengan alasan apa saja. Tapi Sakura dan Ino bisa memaklumi sifatnya yang sudah sanagt mereka hafal itu.

"Hai (Ya/Baik) nona hinataaa.." jawab Sakura dan Ino dengan nada yang sama dan serempak (lagi).

-Skip-

Ketiga gadis –Sakura, Ino dan Hinata- itu pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka di sekolah mereka yang baru ini. Dengan sangat beruntung mereka bertinga bisa ditempatkan di satu kelas yang sama "10-1" kelas ter-elite di sekolah tersebut.

Oh ayolah mereka bukan sangat beruntung tapi tentu saja itu dengan bantuan ketiga orangtuanya . Bantuan uang _ seratus milyar yen _dari ayah Ino yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha (apartement dan bangunan lainnnya) yang terkenal di Jepang bahkan usahanya sudah mendunia. Dan Ino merupakan satu-satunya ahli waris dari keluarga tersebut jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika keinginannya akan ditolak oleh orang tuanya.

Selanjutnya tambahan gaji sebesar _satu juta dolar _untuk setiap karyawan yang berada di Sekolah tersebut dari Ayah Hinata. Jika kau bertanya siapa Hinata mungkin itu tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk Jepang, Hinata merupaka putri tunggal dari keluarga Hyuga yang merupakan keturunan kerajaan selain itu factor pendukung lainnya karena menurut Mr. Hyuga dengan bersekolahnya Hinata disini Neji yang merupakan kakak Hinata bisa memandangi semua gerak-gerik adiknya tersebut.

Yang terakhir Sakura, kalian mungkin berfikir kalau Ayah Sakura akan memberikan uang yang lebih banyak dari orang tua Hinata dan Ino tapi dugaan kalian salah. Ayah Sakura hanya mengeluarkan beberapa kata namun nyali kepala sekolah yang awalnya besar membara langsung menciut ketika mendengarnya.

"Jika kau tak menempatkan anakku- Sakura, satu ruangan dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata akan ku pastikan sekolah ini besok sudah rata dengan tanah dan kutancapkan bendera diatasnya dengan kulitmu."

Sadis bukan? Oh ayolah percaya itu bukanlah gertak sambal yang sering orang keluarkan, ada hal lain yang membuat kepala sekolah percaya bahwa itu bukanlah gertak sambal. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena profesi orang tua Sakura , YAKUZA. Kalian tau Yakuza? Sekelompok pembunuh terkenal yang membunuh tanpa ampun dan tidak memandang musuhnya. Ok kita kembali ketiga remaja tersebut.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terus berjalan melewati lorong tanpa mempedulikan tatapan murid murid yang memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan kagum bahkan ada beberapa murid perempuan yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri. Bahkan sampai ada murid – murid yang berteriak memuji mereka bertiga.

"Kyaaa…. Kau lihat ketiga perempuan itu.! Yang berambut ungu sangat cantikkk."

"aku lebih suka yang berembut rambut pirang gayanya sangat elegan."

"Yang berambut merah muda itu lebih lucu hanya menatapnya membuat hatiku tenang."

-Sakura POV-

"Yang berambut merah muda itu lebih lucu hanya menatapnya membuat hatiku tenang."

'lucu ya..' ucapku dalam hati . Aku menatap siswa laki-laki yang baru saja berkata bahwa diriku cantik tersebut. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada laki – laki tersebut dan sedikit menundukan kepalaku (memberi tanda hormat.) sedangkan laki-laki tersebut salah tingkah ketika menerima perlakuanku.

'apakah kau tetap akan mengatakan itu ketika kau tau bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya?'

Hinata dan Ino langsung menatapku, mungkin mereka berdua hafal aku sangat tidak suka ketika sesorang siapapun itu mengatakan diriku ini "_lucu"_ dan sejenisnya. Tidak tidak aku bukannya tidak suka jika dipuji seperti itu tapi aku hanya tidak suka jika mereka akan membenciku ketika mengetahui bagaimana diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Yo _forehead _(jidat) jangan kau fikirkan masa lalu mu lagi. Kita sudah di tempat yang berbeda tidak akan ada yang mengetahui identitasmu." Ujar _pig _yang sepertinya berusaha menenangkanku.

Mungkin kalian ingin bertanya apa yang Ino maksud dengan masa lalu ku. Masa lalu yang sangat tidak ingin kuingat dan kejadian itu sering terjadi ketika mereka mengetahui identitasku.

"Hn.." gumamku tidak jelas menanggapi Ino. Bukannya aku tak ingin mempercayainya tapi seberusaha apapun akhirnya pasti ada orang yang mengetahui identitasku ini.

-End Sakura POV-

-Kelas 10-1 (Author POV)-

Keadaan kelas 10-1 Konoha High School sudah cukup ramai walaupun bel masuk masih 10 menit lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Kelas ini sudah mendengar rumor kalau akan ada tiga murid perempuan baru di kelas mereka. Namun mereka tidak tahu persis seperti apa murid tersebut yang pasti mereka berharap bahwa murid tersebut cantik.

"Yo Sai." Ucap seorang murid laki-lai berambut kuning seperti durian sambil berjalan kearah belakang pojok kelas dan menatap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah tenggelam dalam buku yang dibacanya.

"Hn?" jawab Sai-Laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut tanpa menatap Naruto—laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Kau tidak tertarik dengan gossip kelas ini?"

"Tidak, tidak penting juga." Ujar Sai sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku tempat dia duduk, lalu menatap sekumpulan perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Sai tersenyum kearah mereka begitu juga Naruto. Apakah itu teman mereka? Tentu saja tidak , itu fans mereka. Tidak bisakah kalian lihat diantara mereka membawa beberapa banners yang bertuliskan.

"_Kimi wo aishiteru__ icemannnn (hanya kamu yang aku cintai icemannnn)__"_

"_I LUP U PULLLLLLL SAIIII ." (Ini ga mungkin banget ada-_-)/)_

"_TE AMO (Aku cinta kamu) UZUMAKI-KUNNNN."_

"_ICH LIEBE DICH (aku cinta kamu) SASUKEEEEEE." _

dan beberapa banners lainnya. "ICEMAN" itulah sebutan mereka, itu bukan fans mereka yang membuat tetapi saat konser ataupun pesta ataupun festival sekolah mereka menamakan diri mereka iceman.

"bukankah biasanya kau yang tukang gossip ? kenapa tidak kau saja yang mendengarkan gossip itu _dobe._" Ucap Sai memecah keheningan diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"UAPAA, MAKSUDMU! AKU BUKAN TUKANG GOSIP SAI." Tanpa sadar Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf dan berdiri didepan Sai (sebelumnya Naruto duduk menghadap Sai.)

"Duduk kalau kau tak mau fans mu berkurang," Ucap –ralat- ancam Sai dengan senyum manisnya, badan Naruto malah bergidik melihatnya. Tapi mau tidak mau suka tidak suka yang dikatakan Sai memang benar jika Naruto tidak cepat duduk mungkin harga dirinya akan turun didepan fansnya.

"Tetapi _dobe _apakah kau tau siapa saja murid baru tersebut?" lanjut Sai yang sepertinya mulai tertarik setelah mendengar beberapa pembicaraan teman dikelassnya yang mengatakan murid baru tersebut sudah datang dan paras mereka bertiga sangat cantik.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik juga Sai hahahaha kau terlalu pemalu," Ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Jika kau hanya akan meledekku, aku tidak jadi bertanya." sela Sai sinis.

"Woah woah santai saja Sai. Baiklah yang kutahu anak pertama itu Yamanaka Ino dia anak seorang miliyarder dan pengusaha terkenal. Sifatnya sangat menyebalkan tapi ketika kau sudah dekat dengannya sebenarnya dia adalah anak manja yang tidak mempunyai banyak teman sejati. Mungkin kau akan bertanya mengapa aku sangat tahu tentang Yamanaka Ino, karena dia adalah saudaraku. Ya-"

"tunggu – tunggu apa maksudmu dia saudaramu ? jangan berbohong _dobe _. Yang kutahu kau tak punya saudara." Sela Sai

"Dia bukan saudara kandung ku Sai dia anak dari adik kedua orang tuaku. Ayolah kita lanjut ke orang kedua. Yang kedua adalah Hyuga Hinata. Ka-"

"Maksudmu Hyuga Hinata dari keluarga Hyuga. Putri lavender itu?" sela Sai lagi.

"iya iya kurasa kau sudah tau tentang dia. Dan yang ketiga ini sangat sulit untuk menemukan profil-nya . Aku sendiri baru mengetahui namanya padahal aku sudah meminta hacker terbaik dari _my daddy honey bunny sweety._"

"cepatlah beritahu namanya.." ujar Sai yang sepertinya sudah sangat penasaran tentang gadis ketiga ini karena gadis pertama dan kedua yang Naruto sebutkan adalah anak dari orang _terkenal _ se-Jepang.

"Namanya Haruno Sa-"

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt **

"Sori Sai , _teme _menelfon aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak dia tidak akan membelikan ku ramen lagi."

"Hn."

Naruto menatap handphone bermerk _apple_ (yekali ada -_-) yang dipegangnya lalu menggeser tanda hijau untuk mengangkat telefon dari Sasuke.

"Yo _teme._" Ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Hn"

"Kau menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan hn? Baiklah kalau tak ada yang penting akan kutu-"

"Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan memakan ramen untuk seminggu _dobe_."

"Woah kau curang _teme. _Baiklah ada apa?"

"Apakah sudah masuk?"

"Belum, sepertinya sebentar lagi. Guru – guru masih menyiapkan data untuk anak baru dikelas kita. Bisakah kau menebak siapa mereka _temee?_"

**tut…tut…tut..**

"Sial _baka teme_, masih saja dingin seperti biasa."

-Sai POV-

"Namanya Haruno Sa-"

**Drrttt Drrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt **

"Sori Sai , _teme _menelfon aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak dia tidak akan membelikan ku ramen lagi." Sial padahal sedikit lagi aku mengetahui identitasnya.

"Hn." Ucapku asal-asalan sementara otakku melayang entah kemana.

'Tunggu.. apa baru saja Naruto mengatakan "Haruno" mungkinkah dia adalah perempuan yang dijuluki _Oni_ (Iblis) itu'

"Sial _baka teme_, masih saja dingin seperti biasa." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menatapku.

"_Dobe_ kau bilang murid baru itu Haruno? Jangan bilang kalau namanya Haruno Sakura.."

Tuhan kuharap memang Haruno Sakura…

"Ya memang Haruno Sakura kau kenal dia darimana Sai?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu," Ujarku sambil terseyum bahagia.

"Oh _dobe _satu lagi apakah gadis itu feminime atau kebalikannya?"

"entahlah kan sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku hanya mengetahui namanya."

"baiklah, dimana _teme?_"

"entah tadi dia hanya bertanya sudah masuk atau belum lalu memutus telfon."

"Hn, Thanks _dobe. _Pulang nanti aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuas-"

**Teng…teng…teng..**

-Author POV-

Semua murid yang tadinya tengah berkumpul untuk mengobrol, berbincang-bincang , berdandan dan berjungkir balik (ini gak mungkin-_-) bersama langsung menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing lalu menyiapkan buku pelajaran pertama.

**Zrakkk**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan pria paruh baya yang sepertinya guru disini.

"Tumben Kakashi sensei tidak telat." Celetuk Naruto yang diikuti tawa teman sekelasnya kecuali Sai yang sedang asyik dengan bukunya(lagi) saat guru tersebut—Kakashi baru membuka mulutnya.

Kakashi sensei hanya tertawa renyah yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat anak didiknya tersebut karena dia menggunakan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ( bagian dagu sampai dengan hidung) dan menggunakan penutup mata untuk mata sebelah kanannya.

"Tentu saja, hari ini kita kedatangan 3 murid baru yang sangat cantik tak mungkin sensei telat." Ujar kakashi sensei sambil meletakan buku "_icha icha paradise_" karangan kepala sekolah di meja guru. Jangan pernah berfikir buku _icha icha paradise _adalah buku materi pelajaran yang diajarnya. Buku itu hanya sekedar buku _pegangan_ yang isinya hanya diketahui oleh Kakashi sendiri dan sang pembuat tentunya – Kepala sekolah.

**Zrakkk**

Pintu kelas terbuka lagi yang membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke tempat bunyi tersebut.

"Gomen." Hanya satu kata yang diucapkan siswa laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke kelas ini lalu berjalan ke mejanya sebelum Kakashi sensei sempat berbicara apapun.

Siswa yang mempunyai rambut seperti errr pantat ayam (sepertinya) duduk dengan santainya tanpa dosa apapun ketempatnya di tengah belakang kelas diantara Naruto dan Sai.

"Silahkan teruskan." sepertinya pemuda pantat ayam itu masih menyadari pandangan teman – teman beserta senseinya yang masih melihatnya, lalu pemuda pantat ayam itu memasang headset ke lubang telinganya. Sebenarnya hanya untuk sekedar _cool _ , karena pemuda pantat ayam itu tak menyetel lagu sama sekali di _iphone_nya tersebut.

"baiklah sampai mana kita tadi?" ucap Kakashi sensei berusaha memecah keheningan berkat pemuda pantat ayam tersebut.

"3 Murid baru." ucap siswa sekelas antusias.

"Oh baiklah akan saya panggilkan."

Lalu kakashi sensei mengeluarkan _iphone apple_ keluaran terbaru lalu mengotak-atiknya. Murid yang tak mengerti apa yang Kakashi lakukan hanya menggerutu , Naruto terutama.

"Sensei kami memintamu memanggilkan murid baru bukan _gadget_ baru." Teriak salah satu siswa mewakili satu kelas yang tak sabaran , yang pastinya didukung oleh anggukan satu kelas (kecuali Uchiha Sasuke-pemuda pantat ayam dan Sai)

"Ya ini sedang sensei panggil."

"Maksud sensei?" ucap satu kelas serempak (tanpa sasuke dan Sai (lagi))

"Sensei akan memberi tahu satu rahasia tapi kalian tidak boleh menyebarkannya. Janji?"

"Hai (iya dalam bahasa jepang)." Ucap murid sekelas dengan serempak , berapa kali harus kubilang tanpa Sasuke dan Sai tentunya.

"Orangtua mereka bertiga memberikan _iphone_ ini untuk semua guru karena tak ingin anaknya bergaul dengan orang asing, jadi nomor mereka hanya dimiliki beberapa orang saja yang pastinya masih bisa dihitung dengan jari."

Hening.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi sensei mereka terlalu syok dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing. Banyak dari mereka yang memikirkan tentang seberapa kaya mereka bertiga , seberapa misterius mereka bertiga dan seberapa cantik mereka bertiga hingga dirinya dilindungi dengan sangat ketatnya.

**Tok tok tok **

Pandangan Kakashi langsung menatap kearah pintu kelas yang diketuk lalu mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Masuklah seorang remaja perempuan bermata lavender dan rambut lavender yang rambutnya diurai bebas sehingga menambahkan kesan cantik dalam dirinya .

Yang kedua perempuan berambut panjang pirang dengan tubuh semampai seperti model _Victoria Secret_ , rambutnya dikuncir satu ponytail tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa poni didepan sehingga menambahkan kesan seksi pada perempuan tersebut.

Yang ketiga perempuan berambut merah mudah sedang yang dibiarkan terurai bebas sehingga menambahkan kesan santai dalam dirinya serta mata emerald hijaunya menambahkan kesan sejuk dalam dirinya.

"Sensei kapan mereka akan dat-" ucap salah satu murid yang sepertinya baru menyadari kalau ketiga murid tersebut sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kini seluruh kelas penuh dengan decakan kagum dan runtutan pujian yang ditunjukkan untuk ketiga gadis tersebut.

" Utsukushii うつくしい~~ (cantik) "  
"Kirei deshita~~~~~ (cantik sekali)"

Dan lain – lain.

" Ya ya kalian bisa memuji mereka nanti biarkan mereka mengenal diri mereka terlebih dahulu," Ujar Kakashi sensei berusaha menenangkan kelas.

"Ya silahkan." Lanjut Kakashi sensei kini pandangan semua mata di kelas menuju kedepan kelas.

Sakura melihat kearah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah, Sakura berusaha memaklumi itu memang karena sifat Hinata yang pemalu. Jadi sakura berinisiatif memulai perkenalan diri dari dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan gugup. "Sakura , Haruno Sakura. Ak-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya sekitar 15 orang dikelas mengacungkan tangan pertanda ingin bertanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum akan keantusiasan teman-teman barunya itu.

"baiklah, tanyakan saja." Sakura terseyum menatap seluruh kelas tiba-tiba matanya menatap pemuda yang tengah terseyum kepadanya –Sai ,tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengontrol ekspresi mukanya dengan terseyum.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Fairfax residence bersama mereka berdua , jika waktu luang aku pergi ke mansion ku di Hokkaido atau pun berlibur ke mansion ku yang satu lagi dekat _Tokyo Disney Resort _dan ada sekitar 45 rumah lagi yang tidak bisa kusebutkan._"_

Hening bukannya pertanyaan murid tersebut berkurang tetapi _stock _pertanyaan di fikirannya makin bertambah banyak. Seperti berapa mansion yang dia punya , dimana saja rumah dia baik didalam maupun diluar negeri.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" ucap Kakashi sensei berusaha memecah keheningan.

"SAYA SENSEI!" teriak Naruto dengan posisi berdiri diatas meja yang mengundang gelak tawa sekelas sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam di tempat memerhatikan murid berambut lavender yang sedang menutup mulutnya yang sedang terbuka—tertawa.

Tiba- tiba memori-nya akan perempuan tersebut masuk kembali kedalam pikirannya. Memori pahit yang berusaha dia lupakan.

"A-ano Sakura bolehkan aku memanggilmu _saku-chan_? Dan berapa nomor telefon mu? Kau kesini naik apa, bisakah aku mengantarmu pulang? Apa makanan favoritmu? "

"A-ah maaf Naruto-kun tapi bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu ? aku bingung menjawabnya," dengan nada-nada yang dibuat se-_feminime_ mungkin karena Sai sedang melihatnya.

"ah kalau Naruto-kun mau silahkan, nomor telfon ku? Baiklah akan ku berikan nanti. Aku kesini mengendarai mercy hitam milikkku bersama mereka berdua. Maaf Naruto-kun kamu tidak bisa mengantarku pulang karena aku harus mengantar mereka berdua. Makanan favoritku adalah jus lecy." Lanjut Sakura sambil berfikir pertayaan apa saja yang sudah Naruto lontarkan kepadanya tadi.

"Naruto bisakah kau tidak _sok akrab_ dengan Sakura?" ucap Ino disampingku dengan penekanan pada kata "_sok akrab"._

Pandangan seluruh kelas yang tadinya menatapku kini beralih pada Ino.

Bingung, ya semua wajah murid murid hanya menampakan ekspersi bingung yang sangat mendalam. Bagaimana tidak? Ino hanya murid baru disini dan dia sudah mengetahui nama Naruto.

-Author POV-

Ino menyelipkan ujung rambut poninya kebelakang daun teling miliknya sambil tertawa halus karena menurut Ino ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan teman sekelasnya sangatlah lucu. Tidak berniat untuk berdiri terlalu lama, Ino mulai angkat bicara kembali.

"Dia hanya saudaraku, jadi jelas aku mengenalnya. Kalian tidak usah menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu,"

Seluruh siswa yang mendengar penjelasan itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh ya, watashiwa. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kalian bias memanggilku Ino. Aku hidup bersama mereka berdua karena ayah ku sering pergi ke _United State of America_ dan Ibuku setiap hari senin akan berbelanja ke _china, _Selasa dia akan liburan di _Indonesia _tepatnya pulau _bali _dan 5 hari berikutnya ibuku akan melakukan _tour keliling Europe._" Ino mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Berkat penjelas Ino yang cukup singkat, jelas, dan padat kelas kembali hening. Lagi – lagi siswa dan siswi sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"A-ano aku ingin mem-" Hinata mulai angkat bicara sepertinya keberanian dalam dirinya sudah mulai muncul dan dia memutuskan untuk berbicara—meperkenalkan diri.

Entah suara Hinata yang terlalu kecil ataupun siswa siswa yang terlalu serius berfikir, tidak ada satupun orang yang memerhatikan Hinata selain pemuda pantat ayam –ralat- Uchiha Sasuke ,Sai (namun pandangannya tetap ke Sakura) ,Sakura ,Ino dan Kakashi sensei.

"p-permisi…" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak lagi sambil berharap sekelas akan memerhatikannya.

Jengah. Ya. Sakura jengah karena lagi-lagi sekelas tidak memerhatikan Hinata yang sudah berusaha mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Ditambah lagi Kakashi sensei hanya melihat ekspresi murid-muridnya tanpa membantu Hinata.

Tiba- tiba Sakura berjalan mendekati Kakashi sensei lalu berkata

"Jika kau melakukan ini lagi, akan ku pastikan mayatmu terpajang dengan indah di _ Fuchu U.S air force base. _(dikategorikan sebagai tempat terseram di Jepang dan merupakan peninggalan perang dunia ke-2)." Sakura mengakhiri perkataan _INDAH-_nya dengan sebuah senyuman yang membuat bulu kuduk senseinya tersebut berdiri.

Sakura berjalan ke meja guru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris kayu dari dalam kaus kakinya.

**BRAK**

Sakura memukulkan penggaris kayu tersebut ke meja guru. Semua murid mempunyai respon yang sama tanpa terkecuali, yaitu sedikit terlonjak dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Dengarkan Hinata." Satu kata yang sangat singkat terlontar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Kini Sakura sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya. Sakura tidak mau dirinya lepas kendali dan kejadian seperti waktu itu terulang lagi. Seluruh kelas hanya menatap Sakura bingung.

"Yo _forehead_….apa yang kau lakukan kau mau identitasmu terlihat? Bersabarlah sedikit." Bisik Ino saat Sakura sudah berdiri disampingnya kembali.

"A-ano gomenasai dengan sikap Sakura-chan. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian dari tadi tetapi kalian hanya mengabaikan kami," ujar Hinata berusaha menutupi amarah Sakura yang diikuti oleh angukan teman sekelasnya kecuali Sai tentunya.

Hening sesaat..

"baiklah hyugga-san. Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu sekarang" ujar Kakashi sensei memecah keheningan.

"H-hai, Ohayo Gozaimastu, watashiwa Hyugga Hi-"

_**Brakk..**_

Suara Hinata terpotong oleh benturan suatu benda ke meja. Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari bangku paling belakang, lebih tepatnya ditempat duduk Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkahkan kakinya terus ke depan kelas.

Kini Sasuke tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Kami tidak mau tau siapa kau."

Setelah mengeluarkan satu kata yang sangat menohok hati, Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan keluar kelas meniggalkan teman – teman sekelasnya dalam keadaan bingung dan Hinata dalam keadaan pucat.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABA (Author Bacot Area) **

LALALAAYEYEYEYEYE APA YANG TERJADIIIIIII? Mind to RnR? ;;) FF kelanjutannya mungkin diupload 1 minggu 2 hari yaps


End file.
